


守护天使

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Brandt is a Guardian Angel, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Wings, he also swears a lot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 背上长了对大翅膀醒来并不是Will期待的死而复生方式。事实证明，当你知道你能用翅膀做些什么的时候新生才有意义。那就是Ethan了，他总能把事情搞得很复杂。





	守护天使

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On A Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958995) by [Elenothar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenothar/pseuds/Elenothar). 



不知何故Will从没想过死亡是如此 **终结** 。或者说如此轻松，他又想了想。衣服和头发都浸泡在血液里，他看着深红色的血液从手指上源源渗出，汇入这滩血液，奇异地感到一阵超然。如果有人在那一刻问过他，他不会胡乱咒骂，事实上他正躺在克罗地亚中部的一家三流酒店里，身体在流血，身边环绕着整队死去的塞尔维亚杀手，还有一个女人残缺不全的尸身，他没能保护她。

好吧，至少这个错误不会烦扰他太久。他几乎想要咯咯笑出声来。他说的大多数语言里都有相应的表达 **死到临头的幽默** 的短语，这不是很有趣吗？Galgenhumor，umorismo macabro，mráčnyj júmor——他知道他能想起更多语言，但他的思维开始停滞了。至少他非常确定天花板不会被染成黑色，也不会在他眼前游动。

他艰难地呼吸着，急促的脚步声响起，在这片寂静里显得异常吵闹，他想他听到了熟悉的嗓音，但他脑子里一片迷茫，没能理解那些话。

William Brandt死了，就在脚步声停留在他身边的时候，他永远不会看到Ethan Hunt脸上极度的悔恨，也不会感觉到那双长满老茧的手抚上他的额头，手指温柔地合上他的眼睛。

-

Will知道的下一件事，就是 **意识** ，紧接着，他被所谓的意识给吓了一跳。他很确定他已经死了，但他压根不觉得自己是死人。他四肢完整，脑袋似乎也运作良好，能听到风吹过树木的沙沙声，能闻到花的芳香和潮湿的雨气。

他睁开眼睛。

这里的确有树木。他眼前就是一棵树，脚下是泥土，风拂过他的鼻尖。他一动不动站了好久，呼吸空气，感受草叶轻触着他的指尖，这就是 **活着** 的感觉，他从未想过他会再次体验生命。一只白色小蝴蝶决定栖息在他身上，他终于活动了下身体。

两条腿直立着，感觉一切正常，Will花了一点时间才意识到他站在墓地里。离他不远处有一群人穿着黑色衣服，神色黯然，他承认——他的思绪呆滞了。他正在葬礼上。在他 **自己的** 葬礼上。

**这太他妈离谱了。** 他盯着那一小群人，但没有人朝他看过一眼，也没有给他任何关注。

肩胛骨之间一阵发痒，他抬起一只手心不在焉地挠着，忽然，手指触到了什么东西，停了一下。Will猛地一颤——

眼前全是羽毛。他盯着这个雪白无瑕的毛绒绒看了片刻，大脑焦虑地一片空白，然后，他试探着，再次动了动左肩。羽毛跟着颤了颤。他慢慢转过头，视线沿着—— **翅膀？它怎么会是翅膀？** ——轮廓看下去，他伸长颈子越过自己肩膀，看到了翅膀和他身体相连的地方。

操。

他之前认为死后又醒来还一切如旧是很古怪，但突然间，他发现自己有一双翅膀，感觉自然得他甚至都没 **注意到** ，则又是另一种截然不同的古怪了。此外，翅膀似乎不是有形的，因为他刚才移动右边翅膀的翼尖穿过了他身旁的树干。

几米之外，盛着他骨灰的盒子被埋在了一块简单的墓碑下面。后来Will好奇地去看墓碑，发现上面的铭文写着 **William Brandt——保护者** ，他无奈苦笑。而现在他看到了一个不怎么显眼的影子藏在人群边缘，他在想Ethan Hunt为什么要来一个他亲眼见证了死亡的人的葬礼。

看着自己一直关心的一些人（和Ethan Hunt）让他安息，Will喉咙干得就像砂纸，他希望自己随便在别的什么地方，只要不是这里就好。他闭上眼睛，世界变得模糊，迷失方向的眩晕感一消退，他发现自己站在一片他儿时起就记得的绿草地上，在他无法面对世界时，他总是躲在这里。

Will甚至还没来得及眨眼。在今天发生的事之后，瞬移可算不上是最古怪的事情。

他隐约记得一阵风突然吹来，托起了他的羽翼，附着在他周身。这阵风创造的只不过是最微弱的上升气流，但它唤醒了他尚不知晓的所有本能，他拼命挥动翅膀，飞到空中。只有片刻的犹豫，他身体就自动接管了一切。强劲的翅膀开始扇动，地面越来越远逐渐模糊，他控制自己不要吐出来，尽量让自己保持正常状态。很快就连保持正常状态的意愿也消退了，因为，因为——

飞行很 **轻松** 。飞行很自然，就像他手里拿着枪，或者随意一踢那么简单。有些时候，飞行在无垠的蓝色里，他希望一切都没这么简单，希望飞行的感觉能如他想象中的那样费解，但他的感觉似乎不再听从理智的指挥。

他花了三天时间适应突然将他送到空中的风，适应飞行的失重感和自由穿梭的云朵。

到了第三天，他发现他脑子里有种微弱的指引。跟随指引他找到了Ethan Hunt特工，之后好几天都待在那里。他的存在一度削减为一条看不见摸不着的纽带，将他束缚在一个他不认识的人身上，没有人告诉他原因，也没有行动指示。那段时间里，他发现了三件事：第一件是，虽然他会感到寒冷、饥饿、口渴、需要睡眠，但不满足这些渴求不会再伤害他的身体，除了会感到心理不适。第二件事是愤怒；Will从未放任过情绪支配自己，他通常都相当平静，而这几天他无所适从，他对世界、对Ethan Hunt、对自己莫名其妙陷入这种困境大为光火。第三件事是无助；他恼怒他的命运和这一系列事情把他至于如此境地，但他看起来天杀的一点办法都没有。

“我现在是什么玩意儿，他妈的守护天使？”他嘀咕着，气呼呼的，吓飞了几只鸽子。他早就发现，显然各种各样的动物都能看到他听到他，毫不费力。

他随后想如果他是守护天使，他大概不应该到处咒骂，像个卡车司机，紧接着他又坏脾气地想“我他妈的为什么要在乎？”他仍然是William Brandt，就算他死了，无论他现在还剩下什么，William Brandt都有比咒骂多得多的事要做。

而且William Brandt不会再坐以待毙。

-

“我领导着不可能任务部门，”部长慢慢地说，“但有些事情更加不可能，现在这种情况 **绝对** 算一个。”

Will哼了一声。“你正在和 **我** 说话呢。”（注：原文“You’re telling  _me_ ”，即“是啊，还用你说”，但Will又强调“me”，是个双关。）

“Hunt特工看到你死了。”部长仍然盯着他。

“我确实死了。”Will实话实说，他的翅膀发出沙沙声表示附议，“你能看到它们吗？”Will问，一半是出于好奇，一半是因为他不太相信他身上真的有翅膀。

“看到什么？”

那就是看不到了。Will估计他的翼幅接近15英尺，可是非常显眼的。现实世界里没有人能认识到他真正的样子，Will就要放弃了，却皱起了眉，脑子里闪过一个想法。这个想法可能不怎么安全，但话说回来，都现在了他还能有什么损失？

他深吸一口气，停止了 **Will式** 思考。

他 **感到** 能量在他皮肤下游走，一片温暖延伸开来，即使闭着眼他也知道他全身发出了白色的光芒。在部长震惊的吸气声中，他再次睁开眼睛，眼里闪耀着蓝色的火焰。

“现在呢？”就连他的声音都变了。大概要更低沉一点，回荡在这片沉寂中，十分古怪。他声音蕴含着一种力量，他突然明白——相关的知识就在他大脑里，仿佛一直都存在——如果他想指挥谁，这种力量能让任何人听凭他的吩咐。正是这种想法，这种完全不像他的想法，让他震惊到恢复了原状。光芒立刻减弱了，他仍然能感觉到他背上的翅膀在窸窸窣窣，羽毛低喃着他不想听的承诺，Will敢说翅膀又消失在了人眼里。

部长脸色苍白，一直眨着眼，想要禁止这个画面通过眼睛入侵他的大脑。

“啊。”他现在脸上有了些血色， Will猜测自己不再闪闪发光得像个灯塔了，“那个，看见了。”

他的声音已基本恢复正常，Will对他的敬重又提高了几个等级。见证一个不可能事件而没有失态，没有惊慌失措语无伦次，颇需要一些胆识。

“我似乎……与Hunt特工联结在一起了。”Will犹豫了片刻后说。

即使在这种情况下，部长的眼里也带上了几分思量。“如果是这样，”他嘀咕着，与其说他在说给Will听，不如说是在自言自语，“Hunt特工现在做什么？”

在叹出声之前，Will闭上了嘴。他现在已经掌握那种瞬移了，非常有用，而且不会造成实质 **伤害** ，但他感觉人类依然会被吓坏。且不说距离和物理上的不可行，从一个地方消失，然后又在另一个地方出现，简直令人毛骨悚然。说到这个，他可能会陷在石墙里。他甚至不知道自己是否 **能够** 再次死亡。他对自己当下的存在一无所知，对一个依赖可靠的消息和数字度过了大部分时光的人而言，这种无知几近痛苦。

尽管如此，如果部长想要相信他，希望帮助他，则还需要一些证据，因此Will闭上眼睛，集中了注意力，再次睁开时，他站在一个黑暗的俄罗斯牢房里。Hunt就在他面前，躺在硬床垫上，盯着墙壁，一脸无聊。也就是说，最近三次Will看到他时他都在同一个地方。

他重新具现化在华盛顿特区的部长办公室里，部长睁大了眼，就算他有多年从军经历也控制不住自己的震惊。

“Hunt目前躺在他的床上，盯着天花板，无视他那无比烦人的狱友。”

“他的牢房编号是？”

“91。”Will立刻答道。

部长看起来非常想要掐一下自己身上的软肉，以确保自己不是在什么千奇百怪的梦里，同时不要表现出他想要掐一下自己身上的软肉，以确保他们不是在什么千奇百怪的梦里。

“好吧。”他慢吞吞地说，“我相信你，我承认你的一些论据很有说服力”——他扫了一眼Will的翅膀——“那么，你想从 **我** 这里得到什么？”

“我不想整天盯着Ethan Hunt关在俄罗斯监狱里，我会无聊死的。”Will坦白说，“我想我在这里能够发挥用处。”

值得赞扬的是，尽管部长意识到自己正陷于超现实状态，但他的敏锐从未削减半分。“任职通常以死亡结束。”

Will耸耸肩。“这么说吧，我还存在，我不知道我能做什么。”

部长明显还有些犹豫，但他努力不去挑三拣四。

“在总部我可以给你一个分析师的职位，”他再三思索后提出建议，“我们的首席分析师将在一个月内退休。你可以接替她，这样你能受到我的直接监督，行动更自由。”

“我没有接受过分析师训练。”Will小心翼翼地指出。

部长嘴角弯起，表情揶揄。“你有这个能力，Brandt特工，我看过你的测试表。坦白说，你拥有这样头脑，之前怎么会成了外勤特工，着实有点令人费解。”

Will想他大概是被称赞了，可他只觉得不舒服。“外勤更适合我。”

“不，”部长说，片刻之后，他看起来就像个疲惫的老人，“外勤害死了你。”

Will端详着他。这位老人领导IMF接近十年，Will见过他好几次，但Will之前从未思考过他肩负着什么担子。坚守幕后，参加每一场葬礼，这都需要一定的毅力——Will知道自己肯定没有这种毅力。

“我会接受这份工作。”他低声说，“只要你明白我的第一职责似乎是Ethan Hunt，而且我可能——嗯，我可能随时会消失，就在某些神秘力量认为我的工作完成了我应该回到真正的死亡状态的时候。”

“明白。”

部长犹豫了一会儿，然后问他：“你还在照看Hunt吗？他是——”

“——最好的。”Will替他说完了这句话，尽管任何“重要的”，“有价值的”和“彻底的疯子”之类的描述也都同样准确，“是的，我会照看他。竭尽全力。”

部长点点头，靠在椅子上，他眼里第一次流露出惊奇。“那就去重新定义更多的不可能吧，Brandt分析师。”

Will离开了。

-

接下来的许多天里，Will五次秘密拜访了Hunt，他看起来依然很无聊，都试着看儿童电视了，Will开始替他伤感。他帮不上什么忙，但下次他瞬移去看Hunt的时候拿了个黑色的小弹力球，希望它能让Ethan不要过得那么单调乏味。

他藏起来隐身在门的另一边，想看看Hunt发现弹力球的样子，因为他……好奇。Will几乎对Ethan Hunt一无所知——对了，他知道他档案中的所有内容，甚至是最机密的任务报告，说真的那实在太多了，然而他没有花过时间观察这个人，他一点也不知道Hunt **没有** 执行任务的时候会表现出什么样的性格特点。所以，没错，他想看到Hunt对自己的小礼物的反应。

Hunt回到牢房后，只花了一分钟就发现了小球，他谨慎地把小球放在他的枕头上。（好吧， Will其实可以做得更巧妙的。告他啊。）Hunt小心翼翼地检查着小球，皱起眉头。尽管他面有疑色——随机出现在牢房里的物品确实有点可疑——但他肢体语言放松了下来，同时保持着警惕，这种表现令Will印象深刻。过了一会儿，Hunt拿起弹力球向墙壁扔去。小球精确地回到了他的手中。

Will又停留了一阵，微笑地听着小球不停击打在各种物体表面的 **砰砰声** 。

-

Will每天至少花一个小时不报希望地期待有事发生，顺便能给他一些指示。有些日子， **远** 不止一个小时。

他安静地坐在总部的办公桌前，看着电脑屏幕上与CIA合作（只能说有可能）的最新报告，一阵奇怪的刺痛流窜到了尾椎，他所在的房间毫无预警地模糊了起来。世界重新形成，他正在Hunt的监狱里，环境熟悉又单调，一切如常，只是耳朵刚一恢复，他就听到了什么东西摔在墙上的巨大噪音。

具现化出现在一场打斗中，你对此的反应是扬起眉毛观察这场骚动，同时你就会知道了死亡正在逼近。Will猜对了一半，是Hunt恰巧卷入了这场骚动，他在与一个大个子比拳头，大个子看起来像是什么俄罗斯黑帮里的人。Hunt不像是需要帮助的样子，但Will认为他被拉到这里来是有原因的，所以他伸脚绊倒了一个试图加入这场战斗的家伙。那个人摔倒时胡乱扯着自己手脚上的锁链，锁链缠住了另一个家伙的脚，Will窃喜得有点得意了。

他拖慢了另外五个人加入战斗的速度，Hunt一直忙着痛殴另外三个家伙，直到狱警终于介入，开始阻止这场骚乱。尽管Will只小小参与了一下，Hunt身上也没受多少伤。Will想要回到华盛顿特区总部，他的身体就立即移动了。

他面前的电脑屏幕仍展示着CIA的报告，但他忙着思考这次的新情况所带给他的信息，没有专心看报告。他推测，无论什么时候Hunt遇到了麻烦，他就会被拉过去，这是说得通的，但这样可能会非常不方便——比如说，他可能在一场重要的会议上消失，诸如此类。

Will忽然觉得人生暗淡，他想知道他对这具身体还有没有一点控制权。

-

即使在黑暗的汽车里，Ethan Hunt看起来也像刚从监狱里爬出来，他脸色苍白，疲惫不堪。这种最近出现的奇怪的保护本能在Will心里彰显着存在感，但到目前为止，Will做的只有在那场爆炸中竭力保护了Hunt，之后真没什么需要他帮助的地方。

Hunt正在打量Will，先是盯着Will的脸，然后转向Will脸右侧的某个点，他眨了好几次眼睛，接着目光又回到Will脸上。

“怎么回事？”他终于憋出了一句话。

Will与部长交换了一个近似恶作剧的眼神。“我想我们可以让他知道我身份。”Will低声说。

“是啊，看起来似乎可行。”部长面无表情地表示赞同——Will斗胆猜测——平时镇定自若的Ethan Hunt说不出话的场景娱乐到了他。

“你们谁能承认下这辆车上有个死人的事实？”Ethan质问，“William Brandt **死了** 。我亲眼 **看到** 他死了，除非他有个同卵双胞胎兄弟，否则我正坐在一具尸体对面，这具尸体还很可疑地活着，一点也没腐烂。”

“嗯，没错。”部长低声说，Hunt神色略显抓狂，部长怜悯地看着他，“那确实是William Brandt，是的，他已经死了，虽然你能看到事情不完全是你所想的那样。我们现在没有时间讨论细节，但我相信你终究会弄明白的。”

他脸上的戏谑一扫而空。“我接到命令带你回华盛顿，他们会把你当作恐怖分子。”

Will漫不经心地听着部长的话，没有去看Hunt。毕竟他知道部长要说什么，等到部长暗示Hunt应该打晕他们两人时，他只需要象征性反抗一下。

USB驱动器刚一转手，他背脊里流窜起一阵刺痛，危险信号。Will还有时间想， **看来我有蜘蛛感应了** ，他不禁乐了，随后汽车急转，坠落。

（如果他悄悄许过愿，想要近距离观察Ethan Hunt行动，他现在肯定会心满意足。）

-

火车车厢太小了，四个人都感到不舒服，Will皮肤下面在发痒，而其他人一直盯着他看，Will觉得更痒了。Cater特工的目光大多是猜疑，Dunn特工是好奇，Hunt是——好吧，谁知道呢。

做了简报之后，沉默的气氛慢慢笼罩了他们，每个人都沉浸在自己的小世界里，掂量着核战争的威胁。Will不能出言催促，其他三人神色都很紧张，这表明他们想的差不多。

是他咕咕作响的肚子打破了沉默，全靠着多年的训练他才没有骤然脸红。严格来说他现在甚至不需要吃东西，但有时他的身体喜欢提醒他，他大体来说依然是人类。

所有人目光都同时转向了他，Cater和Hunt几乎是故意同步抬起眉毛，Dunn哼了一声，站起来。

“好吧，我猜你还没有吃过晚餐，既然Ethan和你在一起，我想他也没有吃。”

他在一个神秘的抽屉里翻腾着，然后转过身挥着两包即食餐。

“高级美食。”Hunt慢吞吞地说，但他一定饿狠了，他立即伸手拿走了一包。

他们盯着Ethan看了一会儿，Dunn问：“有人觉得奇怪吗，大概两天时间，世界就毁灭了，而我们正在看着Ethan吃东西？”

这个问题让Will回过神来，小心地咬了一口自己的食物。

Hunt耸耸肩，满口嚼着什么糊状的东西。“没有正常的食物就无法拯救世界。”

“要我说这可算不上 **正常的** 食物。”Will抱怨着，随后一怔。糟糕，他本来打算装傻充愣的。

但Hunt嘴角一弯，就连Cater都展露了些许笑意，看来事情也不是太糟糕。

“那就只是食物。”Hunt的声音里蕴含着一种说不出的温暖。

Will不知道还能说什么，他低下头，继续吃东西。

然而，Dunn似乎还不想放过这个话题。“难道 **没有人** 对即将到来的大灾难感到害怕吗？”

Cater淡定地耸耸肩，Hunt根本没有反应，除非更努力地往嘴里塞食物也算反应，而Will——

“我们正处于十字路口。”

他脱口而出，即使此话有因由，他也在心里默默骂了自己，因为他非常确定他不打算说出来。

太好了，现在所有人又在盯着他看了。

“别介意，”他小声说，“我小时候诗歌读多了。”

Hunt意味深长地扬起眉毛—— **这就是你最好的反应吗** ——Will同样传神地挑起眉毛瞪了回去—— **不想让事情变得更糟就闭嘴** 。也许他的新队友会觉得他只是有点疯，考虑到他们的工作，疯是正常的。

这促使他开始思索Hunt到底知道了多少，除了Will已故的身份。危机迫在眉睫，Hunt没有深究，但他想Hunt不会放任他太久。Hunt脸上敏锐的表情只能让他充分确定——这位特工的档案也能佐证他的观察结果：Ethan Hunt不会对 **任何** 可能影响他的因素视而不见。

更重要的问题是，任务结束后Will身上又会发生什么。

-

Ethan没能跳进窗户，他顺着哈利法塔坠落，同时Will不假思索，纵身一跃。后来他怀疑这是因为他与Ethan联结了，或者仅仅是因为 **Ethan** 。这两种想法都吓到他了。但是现在，他在世界最高的建筑物上自由落体，翅膀交叠盖住他的身体，以避免空气阻力，他没能想到他尚且不知他的翅膀是否足够强壮，能承受另一个人的重量，也没想到在此之后Ethan会知道他的身份，因为很多事情他都可以掩盖过去，但飞行恰好不是其中一项——他都没想到，他心里唯一的念头是 **保护Ethan** 。

而Ethan，无论是出于某种预感还是纯粹因为习惯，他在坠落时四肢伸展挥动，减缓了他的下降速度，足以让Will有时间接住他。Will脑子转得飞快——他突然希望他之前做过这类实验，他希望这双翅膀能拯救他们不要惨烈地摔死在人行道上，可他要怎么做才能托起一个成年人同时不影响翅膀扇动？——Will让自己落在Ethan正上方，手臂穿过Ethan腋窝，环住他的胸膛，他们开始在空中打转，Will锁紧双手，全力以赴把Ethan向上拉起。

就在这漫长又可怕的一瞬间，Will双翅伸展一振，他们仍然在坠落，离地面只有几层楼高了，随着肩膀的剧痛，他的翅膀疯狂扇动，终于飞了起来。Will完全不想知道如果有人刚才碰巧抬头一瞥，那会是什么样的画面。Will放松地舒了口气——如果他之前还不确定这具身体是否有硬性限制，他现在一清二楚了——调整翅膀幸运地跟上一股上升气流，终于缓解了他的肩胛骨上的一些压力，气流抬着他们迅速升起。现在的情况远不如独自飞行那般轻松，但至少他们 **确实** 在上升。

Will依稀发现Ethan正在欢呼—— **这个疯子** ——但他大部分注意力都在寻找他们的套房，找到了窗户开口位置才能卸下翅膀的负担。

接着他注意到他们的临时窗口不够大，翅膀完全展开时他无法降落，翅膀马上就要 **撞上** 窗户了，他感到一阵极端的恐慌，随后他才想起翅膀通常是无形的，除非他有意展示，等到他疲惫不堪的大脑得出这个结论时，他已经穿过窗口，卸下了负担。

他们四肢摊开，狼狈着陆，地板可不怎么热情周到，他身上一定新添了瘀伤，但Will不在意，因为他还活着——好吧，他有一定的活着的价值，咦，不是死了的价值？——他安全了，还好，Ethan也活着。世事从没让他如此高兴过，近来的日子一直糟糕透顶。更别说物理定律还在他身上完全失效了。

他一条腿搭在Ethan身上，Ethan还在傻笑，听起来彻头彻尾懵了。忽然，Will的神经一阵抽痛，是Jane正在打量他们，在肾上腺素作用下，他的身体还处于兴奋状态。

“呃，伙计们，我不知道刚才发生了什么，但是Wistrom马上就要进电梯了。”Will止住了自己疯狂大笑的冲动。当然了，任务。四名队员里有两位差点就从世界最高建筑上坠落摔死，小事一桩罢了，无法阻挡他们继续完成 **任务** 。他有点嫉妒Ethan把自己拖进这堆事的速度。他们无所畏惧的队长只花了一秒就全心扑回到工作上，Will紧随其后。

-

耳里都是飞机的嗡鸣声，Will更加清醒地意识到，自己以前从没达到过这样的高度，他努力忽略着自己有多想挥动翅膀，而不是 **被飞行工具载着飞** 。Ethan时不时的凝视让他愈发不自在，或许他可以试着分散自己的注意力。Will非常清楚，不久的将来会有一场谈话——一场他不怎么想参与的谈话，但他已经在哈利法塔表演过了特技，Ethan绝不会继续对这种情况视而不见，无论任务与否迫在眉睫。

这一次他不会弄错了。Jane随着Benji打起了盹，他们值得休息一下，而Ethan示意他去那个极其豪华的洗手间。他们配合得仍然有些许默契， **一点也不** 尴尬，因为Ethan此时与他面对面，近在咫尺，Will本可以不去……注意这些事的。比如近看Ethan，他的蓝眼睛里带了点灰，而且他鼻子的弧度真的很浅。

Will心里叹息，艰难地移开目光，盯在Ethan正后方的木门上。至少这扇门令他安心，坚固的墙体隔开了他和临时队伍里的另两名队友，无论什么时候，他都不愿想象在Ethan的注视之下与他们谈论此事。

Will等着Ethan先开口，即使他想要夺门而出或直接飞走的冲动越来越强烈，Ethan周身的气氛几乎令他窒息，他强迫自己留在原地。也许在他不情不愿地起身跟着Ethan走进洗手间时，他就应该听从自己反抗的念头——只是如此一来，Benji和Jane也会加入，因为Ethan绝对不会放弃弄清楚这件事，他是个顽固的混蛋。

“我认为你欠我一个解释。”Ethan终于开口了，声音平静。Will倒想说，他与其一直盯着Will的脸看，还不如做点礼貌的事，他完全可以用他的注视让这堵墙变得熠熠生辉。

Will一时无法反应，过了一阵子心里才涌起怒气，他强忍着不要让自己吼出来。“我不欠你 **任何东西** 。”他声音低沉，来势汹汹， **操蛋的** 他甚至都没意识到这件事让他有多痛苦。他没想到他会疏忽这一点，这吓了他自己一跳，但他继续说着，“我已经把我的命给你了。不管到底他妈的是怎么回事。”

说话时他注视着Ethan的脸，这个距离他完全能看清对方神色里的一线苦楚，也没有错过他眼底的一丝愧疚。

“Brandt，”Ethan的语气让Will为之语塞。“William，”Ethan再次试着开口，“我 **很抱歉** 。没有人应该死去。”

Will嘴角一勾，“我想你的意思是，除了塞尔维亚的杀手。”

Ethan只是挥挥手，“反正也没有浪费。” 灯光照着他深色的头发，他心烦意乱地揉了一把，“你看，我以为我全都弄清楚了。我付钱让他们不得伤害你团队中的任何人，但是当你提前回来时——”

“他们吓到了。”Will截断了他的话，“是的，我明白。”

Ethan眼里的情绪一览无遗，他现在很脆弱，Will从未见过他这样的神色。“你为保护Julia的安全付出了代价，我为此感到很抱歉。我希望你不要怀疑自己，即使那一定程度上反映了你过去作为外勤特工的能力，但过去的已经过去了，我无法改变。你可以处理好吗？”

Will听到了Ethan没有说出口的 **你能和我一起工作吗** ，又或许是， **你能原谅我吗** ，他深吸了一口气。

“可以，Ethan。是的，我可以。”的确如此。尽管他先前感到愤怒，但他 **已经** 用了几个月来接受自己已死的事实，反正，到目前为止，新生也不是太糟糕。他在这一行里也经历了得够多了，他知道这的确不是Ethan的错，就算是Ethan导致他出了这个任务——没人能够计算出行动中所有潜在的风险。Will是知道的，他整个一生都在为之努力。

“很好。”Ethan低声说，他的神情方才还如释重负，此刻就消失得干干净净，来去一样迅速。“那么你要明白，我必须知道你身上发生了什么事，就算不是为我自己，至少也要为这个任务和团队着想。”

Will没有隐瞒他的警惕，“是啊，我也想到了。”

Ethan在等他说下去，但Will不想说话，Ethan提示他：“你那时 **真的** 死了吗？在克罗地亚？我从来都不怀疑自己的眼睛，但你看起来非常……鲜活。”

“我确实死了。”Will确认，语气嘲讽，“反正据我所知我确实死了。我在酒店房间里流着血，之后一段空白。我记得的下一件事就是观看自己的葬礼。不推荐你了解，实在是太毛骨悚然了。”

Ethan惊愕，尽管Will说得十分认真。

“我花了一段时间才弄明白我身上发生了什么，但是……算了，展示给你看更容易。”Will严肃地看着他，“请不要惊慌失措，你 **很** 快就会看到一些匪夷所思的事情。”

Ethan点点头，目光警惕，Will看得出，他身体本能地绷紧了，蓄势待发，但他让自己放松了下来。如果他现在开始唠叨注意事项，他的紧张情绪就要压倒他强烈渴望让Ethan **知道** 的念头了，这种渴望说来也是古怪。他想让Ethan认识真正的他。

那好吧，即使这个念头听起来有点可悲，Will还是将注意力转向了展示他的翅膀，仅片刻之后，他身上发出了光芒。

Ethan倒吸了一口气，听起来既像是惊讶，又像是赞叹，在Will设想过的所有情景里，没有哪一个包括了这样的画面：Ethan目光里蕴含着一丝敬畏，真诚地欣赏着他的翅膀，打量着它们的轮廓。

“这简直—— **不可思议** 。”他轻声说，Will努力不要用质疑的眼光看他。

“你看起来对此事接受良好。”Will有点狐疑地指出。

Ethan恋恋不舍地扯开目光，羽毛还在瑟瑟簌簌。“我听过一些谣言。”他说，“都是捕风捉影，但的确有些传闻……而且我知道你已经死了。”他摇了摇头，“我之前 **以为** 我在部长车上看到了翅膀，但我大脑坚持认为这是不可能的，随后翅膀就消失了。”

Will揉了揉后颈，避开对方的目光，“你不觉得这有点，我不知道怎么说，有点怪异吗？”

“你绝对不能用这个词来形容。”Ethan不假思索，语气和他安慰Jane、安慰Benji时一样坚定，他立即就为自己的反应脸红了，“此事不同寻常，没错，但没什么好‘怪异'的。”

“你还没有听到全部事实。”Will阴沉地说，但Ethan的表情没有丝毫动摇。

“那就告诉我。”

“不知道怎么回事，不要问我怎么做到的或者为什么，因为我他妈的一点线索都没有，你就是我变成这样的原因。”他指着自己的翅膀，“我以某种方式与你联结了。我一直都知道你在哪里，我的主要任务似乎是阻止你摔死在人行道上，或者被人枪杀，或者你发明出的害死自己的任何愚蠢方法。“

Ethan眉毛挑起，“就像一位守护天使？”

Will表情抽搐，“我想是的，但我坚持认为这个词听起来很奇怪。”

Ethan只是耸耸肩，傻笑慢慢隐去，他神色古怪地谨慎了起来，“你确定你应该守护我吗？”

“让我这样说吧，”Will有些不耐烦，他没有费心去掩饰自己的暴躁，“就算你现在在另一个半球，而我只需要一秒钟就能出现在你身边。这事当然不会发生在其他任何人身上。”

Ethan双臂交叉在胸前，顽固得和Will不相上下，“那么葬礼之后你去了哪里？莫斯科之前我没有见过你。”

Will瞪了回去，“我时不时就会突然出现。相信我，你整天待在监狱里都要无聊死了。”

“这就是你去找部长的原因吗？”

Will点点头，他想知道他是否真的在Ethan声音里听到了一丝嫉妒。“他给了我一份分析师的工作。这样我至少在坐等你陷入麻烦的同时可以发挥点作用。”

这会儿Ethan眼里的笑意绝对是打趣，“这么说，我相信我没有让你等太久。”

“在迪拜之前，你真的不需要任何帮助。”Will无奈地对他笑着。

Ethan的表情更加犀利了，“你为什么 **要** 等这么久才说出真相？你不需要扮演分析师。”

“我 **是** 一名分析师，正如我是一名外勤特工。”Will的语气和Ethan一样尖锐，“不仅仅是履行职责那么简单。说真的，Ethan，你设身处地想一想。如果你能像普通人一样生活，你会急着告诉大家你是什么守护天使吗？”

Ethan脸上的表情大概是在为他感到难过。“好吧，”他平静地说，“好吧，这事由你来决定。”他犹豫了一下，“那Benji和Jane呢？”

“他们怎么了？”Will疲惫地抹了把脸，“我最终会告诉他们的，但现在 **不** 是最好的时机。我们还有两个小时就要降落在孟买，只剩不到一天的时间去阻止核灾难。”

“有道理。”Ethan过了一会儿又说，“但如果我们要组建一支团队，之后你必须告诉他们。”

他没有等待Will的回答，或者说没有给Will反应的时间，就径直打开门，侧身绕过了Will，Will还忙着思考那句在他脑子里横冲直撞的“组建一支团队”，没来得及阻止他。

Ethan不会是说——？操蛋的他都 **死了** ！但Ethan Hunt从不会言不由衷；Will已深有体会。这个人认为假装同情是浪费时间和精力。

Will心里渐渐充盈起了希望。

-

他们拯救了世界。这是Will经历的第二奇怪的事，就在他死了又带着一对大翅膀醒来之后。

等到他们在西雅图码头再次碰面，他无论如何也不能掩盖这个事实了，他真的要告诉Jane和Benji发生了什么事，即便没有别的原因，他都应该告诉他们真相。他们喝酒时，Ethan一直别有深意地看着他，也没能给他勇气。

 “嘿，我有有事要告诉你们。”在Benji手舞足蹈地讲完他回总部的第一天如何把工作搞得一团糟的故事后，他终于开口了。

三双眼睛盯住了他的脸，Will只能忍住不要缩进椅子里。他怒视Ethan，“别这样看着我，Ethan，你已经知道了。”

Jane漂亮的眉毛高高挑起，“那么我们尊敬的队长知道了你什么事呢？”

Will叹了口气，拇指在水珠凝结的瓶身上漫不经心地画着，“我完全不是你们以为的那样。”

“就是，这种事每隔一天我就会遇到一次。”Benji点评说，“我也不知道我报名参加间谍训练的时候在期待什么。”

Ethan用手抵着嘴免得笑出声来，Benji冲他笑得合不拢嘴。如果接下来要说的话能让Will轻松点的话，他可能会更享受这种插科打诨。

“我的名字 **正是** William Brandt，但事实上我已经死了。从我在克罗地亚保护Julia Hunt不受塞尔维亚杀手伤害以来，我一直都是死亡状态。”

是 **Ethan雇的杀手** ，他咽下了这句话，以免引人疑窦。Benji和Jane不知道这件事，Will不是那种卑鄙小人，他不会透露不该由他揭晓的秘密。即使这个秘密害死了他。

等他重新回过神来的时候，Benji正小心翼翼地看着他，这种表现往往意味着他认为Will脑子不正常。“那么，你是什么，一个僵尸？”

“我看起来像僵尸吗？”Will不动声色地幽默了一句，“我绝对没有突然想吃脑子的冲动。”

Ethan接着叹了口气，“快给他们看吧，Brandt。”

Ethan的冷静消除了Will的些许犹疑，他深吸一口气，短暂地具现化了他的翅膀，仅仅就在眨眼的一瞬间。他不想让半个西雅图的人都来围观，产生骚乱，或者传些外星谣言。

他几近满足地看着Benji张大了嘴巴，Jane手颤抖着摸向她的枪。值得赞扬的是，她没有完成这个动作，转而将手叠在了膝盖上。

“好——吧。”Benji听起来很是怀疑，好像这全都是戏弄他的惊天玩笑，或者是他产生了某种错综复杂的幻觉，“所以你是天使？”

“他不喜欢这个词。” Ethan一本正经地说，而Will在无奈叹气。

“这对我也是一个全新的状况。”Will插嘴说，“说实话，我基本上感觉我和以前的William Brandt一样。”

Benji眉毛一挑，表示怀疑，“只是有了一对大白翅膀。”

Will喟叹，“没错，就是那样。”

“为什么会发生在你身上？” 在Will凌乱地解释完后，Jane终于说话了，她一直静静坐着，漆黑的眼睛格外认真，“为什么 **是你** ？”

**Hanaway** ，Will想着，心里很不是滋味，他注意着不要表现出任何一丝同情。

“我不知道，”他尽量坦诚地告诉她，“我真他妈的一点线索都没有。没有人告诉我要做什么，甚至连本指南都没给我。我本来可以按照‘当你死了并突然拥有了翅膀时，你有十个待办事项’小册子的指示去行事，但我就只是醒来了。我很抱歉，Jane。”

她对他微笑，神色只微微一颤，“没事的。我不知道我在期望什么。”她的目光柔软了起来，“我不会责怪你拥有这个机会，Will。如果这种情况势必要发生在谁身上，你是个很好的人选。”

她瞥了Ethan一眼，意味深长，Will完全不想知道这是什么意思，Jane看着他慌乱的表情，嘴角再一次翘了起来。

“那么你还和我们一起？”Benji的问题来得太及时了，面对Jane戏谑的眼神指控，Will可能得说点什么，而Benji刚好拯救了他。

“看起来是这样的，Benji。如果你们接受我的话。”

Benji露出灿烂的笑容，驱散了眼中残留的一抹阴影。“嘿，我们都拯救过彼此和世界了。我们是一支优秀的队伍。”

“确实。”Ethan说，总之这事似乎就定下来了。

-

自克罗地亚以来，他们一直磕磕碰碰，Will一点也不惊讶只在西雅图碰面的几天之后，Ethan就穿着日常的牛仔裤和紧身T恤，来到华盛顿特区，出现在他家门口。毕竟，他一直在等待这场不可避免的碰撞。

门在Ethan身后关上了，Will发现自己被Ethan特有的专注的目光盯着，动也不能动，仿佛被判定了命运，即便如此，他也完全没能预料到接下来的事情。他几乎都没来得及眨眼，Ethan就上前把他挤得背靠在墙上，紧绷的肌肉将他困在Ethan的身体和冰凉的石墙之间。与往常一样，积蓄在他身体里的力量喧嚣着，他感到了威胁，刺激了他的防御本能，但这是Ethan，Will——

Will屈服了。

轻微干裂又带着暖意的嘴唇吻住了他，所有抵抗的念头都烟消云散。Will已经选了一个永不放弃的职业，顽固到了一种全新的境界，但此时此地，这个选择让他前所未有地安心。

过了许久，Ethan向后退开，而叠搭在Ethan肩上的两只翅膀把他拽了回来。Will甚至没有注意到翅膀出现了，现在它们正在做着他想做却不敢做的事。他脸上染上了一阵尴尬的红晕，翅膀猛地向后一撤，停在了他自己的肩膀上。

 “Julia？”Will气喘吁吁地问，他脸红了，直想收回这句话，他从没想过要说出来，但他 **不得不** 问。在某种程度上是他为Julia Hunt而死，他没有忘记这一点。

Ethan的双手仍放在Will肩上。“和我在一起她会一直处于危险中。我放手了。”他抬头注视着Will，Will依然神色忧愁。“都过去了。她知道。她也 **明白** 。”

这对他来说就足够了，Ethan第二次倾身靠近，Will迎上前，唇齿相依。这种感觉非常人类，即使他背上翅膀还在颤动，羽毛沙沙作响，无声地表达着自己的渴求。

Ethan伸出手，眼里带着期盼，愈发深沉。“我可以吗？”他轻声问道，Will唯一能做的就是点头。

第一次任由他人温柔地触碰他的翅膀，Will的整个世界都被点亮了。


End file.
